happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tree Times the Charm
Tree Times the Charm is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Stone tries to stop Pecky from cutting down trees. Roles Starring *Stone *Pecky Featuring *Scoopy *Giggles *Hedge *Buck and Chuck Appearances *Lumpy *Handy Plot Stone falls asleep on a stump as Pecky pecks on a nearby tree. He discovers maple syrup and, with his sugar addiction taking over, flies off to peck more trees. Sometime later, Stone wakes up in horror to find much of the forest cut down. He sees Pecky pecking his way through the remaining acres of woodland and decides to put and end to it. Scoopy, Giggles, Lumpy, Hedge, Buck and Chuck are hired by Stone to help out with the situation. He gives Hedge a sack full of seeds to grow new trees and fills Scoopy's bill with water. The rest of the group is given picket signs. Looking around for Pecky, Stone eventually finds the crazy woodpecker and sends in his troops. Meanwhile, Hedge and Scoopy fly around dropping and watering seeds. Pecky is seen slurping on maple syrup until being scolded by Giggles, as the others march around the tree and Stone chains himself to it. Pecky flies off and the protesters follow him. Stone remains chained up as he dropped the key on the ground. Lumpy gets separated from the others and finds himself lost in the labyrinth of trees. Wandering aimlessly, Lumpy comes across a sawmill being run by Handy. He marches over there and demands Handy to stop. Assuming something went wrong, Handy reaches for a lever but is unable to pull it. Hedge flies over Lumpy and he turns around, accidentally knocking Handy onto the conveyor belt. Lumpy pulls the lever but makes the belt move faster. As Handy's head gets sawed, Lumpy looks for another way to help. He takes apart the giant wheel and lets it roll loose, squashing Scoopy just as she scooped up more water. Back in the woods, Pecky is about to peck down the biggest tree in the forest, much to Giggles' anger. As she yells at Pecky, Buck and Chuck try thinking of solutions. The latter picks up a stone and throws it at the Pecky, instead hitting the damaged section of the tree. As a result, the lumbering giant falls on them. A fountain of sap oozes out of the stump and Pecky opens his beak wide. At that moment, Hedge drops a seed in Pecky's mouth and a tree grows out of his body. Giggles sighs in relief, only to be run over by the sawmill wheel. Elsewhere, Stone tries to grab the key with his tail, but a mouse runs off with it. Lumpy comes by and Stone tells him to loosen the chains. Lumpy pulls out a chainsaw and begins cutting through the chains. He finally manages to do so, but unfortunately killed Stone in the process. Shocked, Lumpy runs away, only to trip and kill himself with the saw. It is revealed that the tree itself was also cut by the saw, as it falls on an approaching Hedge. Moral "Trees are like lungs. They are filled with air and need great care." Deaths #Handy's head is sawed in half. #Scoopy is squashed by the sawmill wheel. #Buck and Chuck are crushed by a tree. #Pecky bursts when a tree grows inside him. #Giggles is also squashed by the wheel. #Stone is sawed to pieces. #Lumpy trips and decapitates himself with his saw. #The tree Stone was chained to falls on Hedge. Trivia *This is Stone's first starring role. He previously debuted in Two Against Tuatara. *Nobody survives this episode. *Handy's death is similar to The Mole's death in Don't Yank My Chain, which was caused by Handy himself. *Giggles' rage against environmental harm is revisited since Every Litter Bit Hurts. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors